Do You Dream Of Me?
by forensicsfan
Summary: NS - Someone's been talking in their sleep in the break room with an interesting outcome.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, I didn't create them, and I certainly don't profit from them, but as always, coffee with George would be nice.

This is a gift of fluff for my fellow Snickers.

* * *

"Hey, Warrick, have you seen Nick?" Sara Sidle asked curiously as she walked into the locker room.

Warrick shook his head. "No, but I know he pulled a double and I think he may have crashed in the break room."  
  
"Thanks." Sara headed down the hallway towards the break room where she saw Nick asleep on the couch through the window. She was about to say something as she walked into the room to wake him up, when her jaw gaped slightly and she stopped in her tracks.  
  
Nick lay face down on the couch hugging a pillow with a dopey smile on his face, his hips appeared to be making a humping motion, and he was mumbling. "Mmn, Sara. Oh, yeah, mmn, Sara."  
  
With wide eyes, Sara slowly backed out of the room and hurried back to the locker room in search of Warrick.  
  
He took one look at her stricken face and furrowed his brow. "Girl, you look like you've just seen a ghost."  
  
She shook her head and blurted out. "You'd better go into the break room and wake Nick up before he really embarrasses himself."  
  
Amusement flickered across Warrick's face and he let out a soft chuckle. "What did he say?"  
  
Sara blushed furiously. "Would you just go wake him up?" As much as she was flattered that Nick appeared to be dreaming about her, she really didn't want the entire lab to know about it.  
  
Warrick just nodded. "Ok, I'll wake him up, but from the look on your face, I'd venture to guess it had something to do with you."  
  
Sara tried to keep her embarrassment at bay. "Just go wake him up. He and I have to work on a case and I think I'm the last person that should wake him up." Sara stared at Warrick urgently.  
  
Warrick didn't even try to keep from laughing as he walked into the break room and saw what Nick was doing in his sleep. He simply walked over and grabbed the pillow from Nick and smacked him with it. "Hey, Nick, man. Wake up."  
  
Nick was disoriented. One minute it seemed that he and Sara were in the midst of a rather passionate encounter and the next he was getting pummeled upside the head by a pillow courtesy of Warrick. He sat upright, trying to get his bearings, realizing that he and Sara's encounter had just been a dream.  
  
Warrick tossed the pillow onto the couch and gave Nick a meaningful stare. "Dude, you'd better hit the men's room before you meet up with Sara for your case."  
  
Nick looked at him a bit confused and then groaned as he glanced downward. He looked up at Warrick and raised an eyebrow. "What did I say?"  
  
Warrick looked amused. "If you don't want the whole lab to know you're dreaming about Sara, you might want to do your sleeping at home."  
  
"Crap." Nick grabbed his jacket which was on the arm of the couch and gingerly stood up, holding the jacket strategically in front of him. "At least she didn't see me."  
  
Warrick raised an eyebrow and didn't say anything.  
  
Nick looked at him wide eyed. "She didn't."  
  
Warrick nodded. "She did."  
  
Nick looked mortified. "Just how in the hell am I supposed to work with her tonight?"  
  
Warrick tried to restrain a chuckle. "Maybe you should just ask her out. It's not like you haven't wanted to for months."  
  
Nick glared at Warrick and stalked out of the break room toward the men's room to try and get things under control. When he emerged a few minutes later, he went in search of Sara. He finally found her in the locker room pulling her jacket on. She looked a bit startled and Nick could have sworn he saw a faint blush in her cheeks. He tried to act natural. "Uh, Warrick said you were looking for me."  
  
Sara nodded. "Uh, yeah, we've got a 419 out at the Planetarium."  
  
"You want to drive or do you want me to drive." For some reason Nick felt like he was in Junior High trying to ask a girl to dance rather than talking with his coworker about a case.  
  
"Uh, you can drive." Sara stammered.  
  
They made their way out to the parking lot without exchanging a word and as Nick drove to the North Las Vegas Community College Planetarium, he avoided glancing over at Sara.  
  
Brass regarded the normally chatty pair with a bit of curiosity as they approached the scene almost silently and just launched into his notes. "The deceased is one Edwin Thomas, astronomy professor. Student's found him in the planetarium before their night class." Brass led them to where the body of the good professor lay in the doorway between the control booth and the auditorium.  
  
Sara went straight to work. "No apparent physical trauma."  
  
Nick began interviewing students to see if any of them had seen anything out of the ordinary.  
  
By the time David had arrived to remove the body, they had collected what little physical evidence there was and loaded it in the Denali. All preliminary evidence pointed to death by natural causes or some sort of allergic reaction or poisoning.  
  
As they stood in the locker room at the end of shift, Sara glanced over at Nick, the entire shift between them had been almost unbearably awkward after what she'd walked in on in the break room, and for some reason, she was fairly certain that Warrick had told him that she knew. Deciding that she had nothing to lose, she cleared her throat. "Uh, Nick?"  
  
He glanced over and smile. "Yeah?"  
  
She felt a flutter in the pit of her stomach as she looked at him. "You want to catch breakfast or something?"  
  
Nick felt his own stomach churn with nervousness as he watched the expression on her face. "Uh, yeah, sure."  
  
"I make pretty good waffles." Sara said with a smile that she immediately felt was too wide.  
  
Nick floundered a moment a bit surprise at the invitation to her apartment. "You want me to come over?"  
  
Sara felt panic welling up. "Uh, yeah, I mean unless you don't want to. Uh, we could just go to the diner. I just thought that we could, I mean, they're good, you'd like them. But we could just go to the diner." She felt like she was fumbling over her words.  
  
Nick felt the corners of his mouth turning upwards. "No, I'll come over. Waffles sound good."  
  
"Ok, then." Sara's smile felt too wide again. "Follow me?"  
  
"Yeah." Nick's grin felt uncontrollable.  
  
They made their way out to the parking lot, grinning like a couple of shy teenagers on their first date. Nick climbed into his Denali and followed Sara to her apartment, silently wondering if this was really a good idea considering how he felt, and reasoning that she'd been the one that asked and maybe it was time he put his cards on the table.  
  
It wasn't long before they were sitting on Sara's couch, each of them devouring a plateful of waffles.  
  
"Sara, these are the best waffles I've ever had. I never realized that making them from scratch could make such a difference." He grinned at her as he took his last bite and set his plate down on her coffee table, unaware that he had a blob of syrup on his chin.  
  
"Thanks." She smirked, setting down her own plate and then started to giggle as she noticed the syrup on his face.  
  
Nick raised a curious eyebrow. "Uh, what's so funny?"  
  
"You have." She reached over and tried to wipe the blob off with her thumb. "Syrup."  
  
Nick swallowed hard at the electric shocks her simple touch to his face sent through his entire body. Before he could really register what he was doing, he leaned over and kissed her. Sara didn't seem to mind because she kissed him back, snaking her arm around his neck. It wasn't until they were lying side by side on her couch that they came up for air.  
  
Sara was still trying to catch her breath as they lay there. A smile began to play at her lips as she slid her hand up his chest. "So just how often do you dream about me?"  
  
Despite the fact that they'd just been kissing madly, Nick felt flustered. "Uh, dream?"  
  
Sara nodded and leaned towards him, her lips a fraction of an inch from his. "You know, about sex."  
  
Nick swallowed hard. "Sex." He knew exactly what he'd been dreaming about, but he was beginning to wonder what he'd said when she'd walked into the break room. As she moved to kiss him again, he pushed her away slightly and looked into her startled face. "What did I say in my sleep?" There was an edge of panic in his voice.  
  
Sara smirked. "Apparently I was good."  
  
Nick closed his eyes and let out a groan. "I'm sorry if I said anything to embarrass you."  
  
Sara giggled as she trailed her fingers up and down his arm. "It wasn't so much what you said as what you were doing."  
  
Nick's eyes opened wide. "Sara, please tell me what I did. The last thing I need is to be doing things in my sleep at the lab that I don't know about."  
  
Sara leaned in and kissed him softly, smiling with amusement as she pulled away. "You were giving the couch a little action."  
  
Nick's face flushed a bit pink. "I was not."  
  
She smirked and nodded. "Yeah, you were."  
  
Nick looked at her and tried to restrain an embarrassed smile. "You must think I'm a desperate horny bastard if I have to resort to humping furniture."  
  
She raised an eyebrow in amusement at his discomfort. "You were asleep."  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her in challenge. "And I'm completely mortified that you saw that."  
  
Sara trailed her fingers along his jaw line. "Well, I did see it, so get over it."  
  
Both of Nick's eyebrows shot up. "Get over it? But, I."  
  
Sara put her finger against his lips to get him to stop talking and smirked. "Where are you?"  
  
He looked confused for a moment. "Huh?"  
  
She chuckled softly. "Where are you?"  
  
Nick rolled his eyes slightly. "I'm on your couch."  
  
She pursed her lips together to keep from smiling. "And who are you with?"  
  
Nick began to chuckle, resting his hand on her hip. "I'm with you."  
  
She raised her eyebrow again. "And what were we just doing?" She feigned confusion.  
  
Nick decided to play dumb. "It's a bit foggy, but I have a faint recollection of kissing you."  
  
Sara let out a soft laugh as she began to toy with the buttons on the front of Nick's shirt. "So would you rather kiss me again or sit here talking about how you were giving the couch in the break room a little love in your sleep?"  
  
"Is that a trick question?" Nick quipped.  
  
"You're funny." Sara remarked sarcastically and raised an eyebrow, moving as if she was going to get off the couch, but ended up on top of Nick as he caught her around the waist. She let out a chuckle. "Oh, so now you want to make out."  
  
He raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Given the choice between you and the couch, I'd definitely choose you, especially since I was dreaming about you in the first place."  
  
"Way to make a girl feel special, comparing me to a couch." She teased as she began to unbutton his shirt.  
  
"Just what exactly do you think you're doing?" Nick teased, sliding his hands down to her butt.  
  
She had a mischievous glint in her eye. "Surely you're not going to tell me that you'd go further with a couch than with me."  
  
Nick silenced her with a kiss, letting his hands slide up the back of her shirt where his fingers began to fumble with her bra clasp. He rolled them over so that they were on their sides, Sara's back against the back of the couch as they continued to kiss.  
  
She finally finished unbuttoning his shirt, her fingers running down the exposed flesh of his chest. In the passion of the moment she found herself slinging one leg over his as her fingers began to work at his fly.  
  
Nick groaned into her mouth, abandoning his quest underneath her shirt as he reached for the fly of her slacks. After considerably more kissing and touching and some tugging and tossing of clothing, they found themselves in the middle of what Nick had only dreamed about before.  
  
Later, they lay there tangled together underneath an afghan that had been on the back of Sara's couch trying to catch their breaths.  
  
Sara propped herself up on Nick's chest and smirked. "So who was better, me or the couch?"  
  
Nick let out a deep throaty laugh. "You want me to compare you to a couch."  
  
Sara let out a flirty laugh. "No, I just want to know if that lived up to your dream."  
  
Nick reached over and touched her nose. "The real thing is far better than a dream."

_**The End**_


End file.
